Just A Challenge
by Ginno Hoshi
Summary: He just wanted a night to study, but when challenge meets pride Gareki is going to regret he ever accepted and didn't turn tail. Contains Yaoi; Don't suit your taste, then don't bother. Triple-layer kidnapping, genetic mutation and animal transformation. Rating is this high for this reason. Vote at Poll.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and fanfic series. I do not own Karneval and hope you enjoy!

_  
Chapter 1: Challenge

"Ga~re~ki~kun!" Nyanparona cried as he pounced on the unaware teen. "It's almost time for the parade and I want us to be twinsies!" He purred as he struggled to stuff Gareki's head in a blue and silver Nyanparona costume. But Gareki was not going to give up without a fight!

"Let me go Yogi!" He snarled, black obsidian eyes flashing with anger and annoyance. "I already told you, I'm staying to study for my return to Kuronome!" He snapped as he finally managed to kick Nyanparona's head off, revealing the honey blonde Circus member. Yogi's playful smile fades as he heard the sharpness in Gareki's voice.

"But ever since we finally got to see each other again, you've done nothing but study!" Yogi whined as he untangled himself from Gareki as the teen tried to push him off. "But Gareki-kun, if you keep reading eventually your brain will melt down from processing too much information! Nyanparona told me so!" Yogi complained with amethyst eyes that reflected is worry for the teen. Gareki sighed, releasing enough air to fill a balloon along with his frustration. He had hoped for a quiet night of studying, looking at the "adult" in front of him, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Now Gareki-kun," A smooth voice chided from the doorway. Gareki snapped his mouth shut as he and Yogi turned to the door. There stood Hirato, impeccable as ever in his tailored suit and top hat. His cane was being gracefully twirled between his slim fingers. He stopped when he had both of his "children's" attention and smiled coyly. "Yogi merely wants to spend some time with you before you return to Kuromene." Hirato explained with exaggerated politeness, his smile never wavered and his sapphire eyes sparkled with amusement behind his glasses. "I'm sure Nai would love to play with you again and" Hirato's eyes sharpened as his smile faded a bit and his voice took on a hint of reproach. "Staying cooped up in a library studying day after day is unhealthy for a child such as yourself. "So," His smile once again lighting up with amusement. "As Captain of the 2nd Ship of Circus, I here by order Gareki with the challenging task of…" He paused for dramatic effect. "Having _fun_ with his _friends_ at the parade tonight." And with the challenge set, he checked his watch, tipped his hat to the two in the room and left their sights. His shoes clacked smartly, echoing off the pristine hallway as he held his cane in his right hand.

"Ah shit!" Gareki growled as he got over his shock of the challenge. _Shitty-four-eyes expects me to have fun like a brat! _He thought bitterly, though when he thought it for a bit, he eventually smirked. _Hirato and Yogi want me to act like a brat? _He thought snidely as walked towards the exit, coat flying as he slipped it on. "Fine, but don't blame me when there are no prizes left in the shooting stalls!"  
_

So how was it? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry about the last chapter. I don't know how to use this website AT ALL! So I'll do my best to the extent of my abilities. Does anybody know how to add more than 4 characters in your summary notice? I have more characters I'm going to use. And once again thank you for reading my story, and so without further ado, here is the next chapter!

Chapter 2: Mine

"Your wound from the boy is now completely healed, leaving only a scar. Are you sure you sure you don't want to have treatment to remove it?" Questioned a person hidden in shadows in a strictly formal voice, his blood red eyes shined crimson with malice but knew better than to attack the man by the window. That man has sky blue hair, but in the moonlight, it looked almost silver. His skin looked pearl-like, it complimented his eyes, which were as blue as glaciers and just as cold. In other words, he's beautiful. The man touched his face, lightly brushing the red scar that only slightly marred his completion.

"No." Karoku replied as he continued to look out the window. "It is a special memento of what occurred in that world." He turned to look at the shadows that hid the man. Distain filled his eyes as his blue met red. Slowly, Karoku got up and told the other man to leave saying he was tired. The other bowed stiffly and left the room, reminding Karoku that he had tea with Erishuka as he closed the door.

Karoku sighed with relief when he was finally alone. He slipped out of his place by the window to open a drawer in his desk, inside the drawer laid a velvet pillow. On top of the velvet was a silver choker and ring, both inlaid with a round pitch black stone centerpiece and indecipherable runes. The choker was small and thin, no doubt meant for someone with a thin neck. The ring, on the other hand, was an exact replica as the blue ring on his right hand. Karoku picked up the choker and kissed the black stone, it glowed faintly in response before unclasping. He smiled as he closed the choker again and returned it to the desk. He then opened another drawer and pulled out a small bag and put it into his pocket. One of the vagura told him that Circus was having a parade in a nearby town a mere 20 miles south. He grinned for a minute as he opened the door, it was not a gentle smile, a dark light gleamed from his eyes, Karoku looked like a wolf that just cornered his prey and his scar didn't make it any less intimidating. Yuuka was waiting outside the door.

"I thought you were tired Karoku-sama." Yuuka growled, annoyed that he was kicked out of the room, only for his occupant to leave, revealing nothing but a finger indication to follow.

"Yuuka, I just needed to get a few things before I left. I want you to help me catch the boy who marked my face. I'd like to take him _unharmed_ if possible. I'd usually leave this to Uro but since he's not here I want you to do it instead." Karoku said simply and sighed when he saw Yuuka's eye's flash in anger but he chose to ignore it.

"My job is to protect Karoku-sama and make sure he is comfortable. If you are to leave, I am to follow." Intoned Yuuka as he bowed to hide his anger.

"Good." Was all Karoku said and started to walk down the hallway into shadows. Yuuka followed close behind. As the shadows hid the two, Karoku whispered; "Have fun tonight Gareki-kun, because tomorrow, you're mine!"


	3. Chapter 3: Dunked

Hey! I know it hasn't been a week but it's the weekend! I hope you enjoy chapter 3. I've noticed the lots of people are reading, but not many people are reviewing! Even _I _know I'm not _that _perfect! Well if you see anyways for improvement _please _review! Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gareki: *scoffs* Ginno really made me look like a brat. Serves that guy right for not getting many reviews!

Yogi: But she added Nyanparona and made you look cute! _Imagines him and Gareki in matching Nyanparona costumes._

Gareki: (prepares fist) Care to repeat that Baka Neko? (Hirato walks in on them again)

Hirato: Now, now Gareki. Don't you have an order to fill? I can hear Nai calling you.

Gareki: (Lowers fist, Yogi slides to the floor in relief. Gareki walks towards Nai saying) You off the hook this time Yogi, (He turns back to smirk) but next time, it will end differently.(walks off)

Hirato: (Pats Yogi's head) Have fun tonight children. (Turns to you and bows) Ginnoh doesn't own Karneval. Now I hope you enjoy this spectacle.  
_

Chapter 3: Dunked

"Nee Gareki?" Nai asked, ruby red eyes twinkling as Gareki handed him another prize. "Yogi said that the parade is over and needs our help with something."

"Why should I help that Baka Neko?" Gareki scoffed, wind tousling his hair as he shot another prize off the shelf. As he shot each one he imagined Hirato and Yogi's faces on them. After another prize was shot off, he turned to Nai. He had a feeling that the only reason they were here as long as they were was because Nai wanted him to be happy. Feeling slightly guilty, he decided he would allow Nai lead him to Yogi.

"Alright, let's go help Yogi." Gareki sighed, returning the gun back to a rather relieved stall manager.

"Okay Gareki-kun!" Nai said, brightening up instantly and started to lead the way. Gareki blushed slightly as he imagined Nai in his Niji form. But his whit creamy skin made the blush evident on his face. Not wanting to attract anymore attention, he quickly followed after Nai, hoping the wind would help ease the redness from his face.

They knew they were close when they heard the familiar voice, only this time, it was screaming.

"No!" Yogi wailed as hung for dear life on the dunk tank. "In the summer its okay, but not in the fall!"

"Oh stop your whining!" Yelled the person throwing balls at the bulls – eye. "We have a hot spring you can go to after this so shut-up and let me concentrate!"

"Fine." Sniffled Yogi until his eyes fell on Nai and Gareki.

"Nai-kun, Gareki-kun!" He called (causing the shooter to miss his last shot), his face instantly lighting up as he waved to get their attention, stopping only when he almost slipped into the water.

"Nee~ Yogi? What are you doing up there?" Nai asked when they walked over, looking imploringly to Yogi as he continued to cling to the plastic seat above the water for dear life.

"Jiki was supposed to do this but one of his plants got a fungus so he asked me to do it. I refused at first so he got his whip and dragged me here." Yogi started to sniffle again.

"Yogi," Gareki started, sounding slightly exasperated. "Just because Jiki tells you to do something it doesn't mean you have to do it!"

"You weren't listening Gareki-kun, I told you he dragged me here! But I couldn't leave because Jiki said if I stay here till someone dunks me, I could go to the hot spring!" Yogi retorted, and then added. "And he said I could take Nai-kun and Gareki-kun with me, so I'm staying till someone dunks me so we can play!"

"So you're doing this for us?" Nai asked, looking up at Yogi, wide-eyed. Yogi nods, hands still firmly griping the seat, Nai smiled widely (sparkles everywhere). "Thank you Yogi! Right Gareki-kun?" Both Nai and Yogi turned to see Gareki smirking with a dark glint in his eyes. Uh oh. They thought sharing a glance. Gareki noticed the exchange, his smirk widened, showing a bit more teeth.

"Is there a problem?" He asked. Nai and Yogi shook their heads viciously. Yogi would have crossed his hands in the air, but he would have fallen into the water, so he didn't. "I see… Hey Yogi!" Gareki barked suddenly causing Yogi to almost slip, he gulped.

"What is it Gareki-kun?" He asks nervously.

"Would you like us to help you get to the hot spring faster?" Gareki offered with an expressionless face and eyes the revealed nothing. Yogi couldn't believe his ears. Gareki was offering to help! He smiled widely.

"Really Gareki-kun!? You would help me? This is great! Thank y-!" Yogi's eyes widened with realization as Gareki handed 3 balls to Nai and 3 for himself. Gareki looked up at him an (in Yogi's eyes) smiled cutely, obsidian eyes sparkling with amusement. Yogi thought he would faint.

"I'll have Nai try first if that's okay." Gareki said as he positioned Nai behind the firing line. Nai was just bouncing on his heels as Gareki helped him, happy to finally be able to help his friends.

"I'll do my best Yogi!" Nai chirped as he ready to throw his first ball. "Then we can all go and play in the hot spring together!" He added happily.

Yogi nearly cried at Nai's misunderstanding of the situation, but still loosed his grip on the seat. The fasted it's over, the more time they had to play at the hot spring and forget about this nightmare! Yogi thought feverently as Nai threw the balls. Though Nai was unable to hit the bulls-eye, Yogi couldn't help but admire the child's determination to help him. He smiled, until Nai switched with Gareki.

"You can do it Gareki-kun!" Nai cheered as Gareki got into position. Gareki looked up at Yogi, his poker face hiding the smile that would have graced his face.

"Are you prepared Yogi? I'll be quick as possible so we can get out of here." Yogi could only nod, Nai's last ball had almost hit him the face, at least he knew Gareki could hit the target easily, Yogi didn't know how much more he could take! Gareki threw the ball pitcher style, it shot through the air, and hit the bulls-eye perfectly. The seat fell out from underneath him instantly, barely giving him time to let out a strangled yelp before he hit the water and knew no more.  
_

Yanari: (kicks Gareki in the shins) Why did you do that. You know cats like Nyanparona hate water!

Gareki: (hopping on 1 foot before hitting Yanari on the head) I told him I next time it would end differently! I was only keeping my promise.

Nai:(watching Yogi sink listlessly in the tank) Gareki, Yogi not coming out of the water!

Yanari/Gareki: WHAT! *Glares at each other*

Yanari: Go save Yogi or I'll never forgive you!

Gareki: (already running to the tank) I was going to do that anyway so lay off! (dives into tank after Yogi)

Nai: Don't worry Yanari-kun! Gareki-kun would never let us die. (Yanari looks at Nai and smiles)

Yanari: I know, I just caught up in the moment.

Body gaurds: There's Yanari-sama! Yanari-sama!

Yanari: Gotta go! Bye Nai!

Nai: Bye!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading! PLEASE R&amp;R! Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4: First Kiss!

I'm back! Thank you peoples for reading my fanfic and even reviewing! Well, don't let me stop you from reading here is the next chapter! I do not own Karneval.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erishika: (walks angrily toward me) Hey Ginno! You let those Circus jerks speak in the beginning in the last chapter! Why aren't you letting Karoku have a chance!

Ginno: (sweat drops) Uh…Oops?

Erishika: No, NOT "oops",its "I'm sorry"!

Karoku: Now, now Erishika,

Erishika: (instantly calms down) Karoku!

Karoku: Sometimes people forget when they haven't done something in a while. (I nod my head viciously)

Erishika: (whines) But she forgot about _you_!

Karoku: (little sharper) Erishika, that is enough! Now that we have done our part can we let Ginno get on with the story?

Erishika: (cringes) Yes Karoku.

Yuuka: (walks in) Good, now that that's settled, let me lead you to your next location.

(Karoku nods and everyone leaves)  
_

Chapter 4: First Kiss?

Smothered laughter could be heard around one of the stalls until it abruptly turned into hacking coughs. Karoku took quick sips of cider to sooth his throat as he continued to watch his quarry.

"And I thought things were going to be dull till we caught him! I'm glad he still has a sense of humor." Karoku snickered as his voice returned. Yuuka remained silent, but his eyes flashed in amusement for both Gareki's exploit and his boss for choking on his popcorn while they were trying to remain inconspicuous.

I was worried that Gareki would just shoot prizes off the stall shelf. Karoku thought smiling as he watched their target jump into the tank to pull out the unconscious Circus member. Continuing to watch, he saw Gareki place the member on the ground, and then check his pulse and breathing, then Gareki's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly leaned forward and kissed the Circus member.

Karoku's eyes widened and he spewed out his cider the he was just sipping. Yuuka jumped slightly at his boss's outburst and turned to watch Gareki. He saw the boy performing CPR on the Circus member and had to cough to hide his laughter.

Karoku glared at Yuuka once he had stopped coughing and returned to watch Gareki. Realization flashed across his face, but he huffed in frustration and sighed saying;

"I was supposed to claim his virgin lips!" He then smiled coldly and said; "For not waiting for me… It seems that some punishment is in order." As he continued to watch Gareki carry the now breathing Yogi to the hot spring.  
_

Gareki: (glares at Karoku) Pervert!

Karoku: (smiles) No, just have imaginative ideas.

Gareki: What the heck is that supposed to mean?!

Karoku: (Slowly disappears into the crowed. Says tauntingly) You'll find out when your mine.

Gareki: (as he enters the hot spring after Nai. mutters) Yours? Please, in your dreams! (Walks into the hot spring to help Nai)

Karoku: (Heard Gareki's comment and whispers) And you'll make my dreams come true.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what did you think? I know it was pretty short compared to Dunked. I don't get how such short chapters can take up so much paper. Anyway, I was wondering…OK you know how Nai also saw Gareki give Yogi CPR right? So should we have find out what a kiss is? Please give me an answer so I can make the changes necessary before the next chapter due date. Thank you and hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5: Disapperance in the Fog (1)

I'm back, and I'm here to make up for last weeks _really _short chapter with the longest chapter yet! Thank you 1 reviewer that told me their desire on Nai's knowledge, please enjoy this chapter. So everyone buckle up and enjoy! I do not own Karneval.

P.S. Sorry it's a few hours later than usual.

_  
In the hot spring changing room

Nai: Ne Gareki?

Gareki: (as he takes off his soaking wet coat) What is it Nai.

Nai: Why are you taking off your cloths in public?

Gareki: (blushes) Baka, your supposed to take off your clothes! A hot spring is like an outside bathtub. Do take a bath with your clothes on?

Nai: (Shakes his head) Oh. (takes off his clothes. Gareki helps tie the towel around his waist)

Gareki: (sets clothes to dry, slings Yogi over his shoulder and takes Nai's hand) Well… lets warm this Baka Neko up so he doesn't freeze.

Chapter 5: Disappearance in the Fog

"Yogi! Yogi! Nee~ Gareki, why isn't Yogi waking up?" Nai whined as they sat in the sauna. They couldn't risk warning him up in the hot spring. Since its Yogi, he probably would just slip under the water and drown. And if that happens, that would just make unnecessary paperwork _and_ Gareki would probably end up as the new Nyanparona for the rest of his life. NOT. EVER. HAPPENING! Gareki thought vehemently, then went to pick up a glass of water. When he cam back Yogi was still asleep, Gareki snapped.

"Wake Up Baka Neko!" Gareki shouted as he splashed the glasses contents all over Yogi.

"Waa~" Yogi shouted as his face met frigid water. "Cold! Gareki-kun, why did you do that! If it was bad enough that you dunked me that you dunked me…" Yogi then realized a slight breeze between his legs. Looking down he saw that he was half naked, covered with only a towel around his waist, that he was no longer in the dunk tank, that Nai and Gareki was staring at him (Gareki smugly), and brightly blushed realized Gareki must have changed him. Gareki smirks at his blush.

"Yeah, I saw everything and you better be dam grateful or you would have died of hypothermia." But I' not complaining, everything looked pretty good. Gareki added mentally blushing, ruining his dark demeanor. Yogi noticed the blush and smiled.

"Aww~, you're so cute Gareki!" Yogi cried as he attempted to hug the teen. Gareki blushed even darker, then stalked off toward the hot spring in a huff saying;

"Ba~ka! I'm only red because of the humidity!"

Even when he is denying it he's cute. Yogi thought as he admired Gareki's petite figure that was usually more or less hidden by clothing. Now, with everyone dressed the same (towel around the waist), he could what was hidden under that blue hoodie and sleeveless black shirt. Oh, Nyanparona, Yogi sighed He is an angel in disguise! He could only watch as the fog made Gareki's skin glow as it slowly embraced his graceful body and hid him from Yogi's now lusty eyes.

"Ne, Yogi?" A voice called out, snapping him out of his reverie.

"What is it Nai?" Yogi asked a little thickly, kneeling down so they were eye level.

"What do you call the thing you do when two people's lips connect to each other? Nai asked, tilting his head slightly, ruby eyes showing his interest. "Gareki wouldn't tell me." He added with a slight pout.

Yogi's violet eyes widened and he shot up in surprise, only for gravity to dump him on his back. With a groan he slowly dragged himself into sitting position, while Nai crawled closer to Yogi, sparkling eyes curious of the answer. Yogi looked at him fearfully, not wanting to mar his innocence. But curiosity got the best of him. I won't let anyone taint Nai-kun's innocence! Yogi thought feverently.

"Where did you see people doing that?" He asked, wondering what Nai's answer would be. But whatever answer he was expecting, it wasn't the answer he got. Nai's eye widened.

"Oh! I saw Gareki doing that to you-" Nai started.

"Whaa~!" Yogi shouted, face turning cherry red.

"You wouldn't wake up after Gareki pulled you out of the dunk tank." Nai finished excitedly continued. "After he did that lip thing with you he started hitting your chest very fast and then did the lip thing again, Gareki kept doing that till you woke up, spitting water in Gareki's face." Yogi gasps. And then you fell asleep again, but Gareki didn't do the lip thing again, instead he carried you on his shoulders saying we have to get you warm or you would die from the cold water!" Nai smiled at Yogi, happy that his friend was okay before continuing.

"When we got here, Gareki took all your clothes off and put a towel around you in the warm-fog-room (sauna) to warn you up because Gareki thought that it would be too dangerous to put you in the hot spring when you were asleep so that's what we did till Gareki got angry about something and threw water at you." Nai finished. Yogi put his right hand to his face as Nai finished speaking, eyes shining as tears slid down his face.

"Gareki-" Yogi's voice cracked with emotion. "Did all of that… for me?" Yogi finished with a whisper and after a few moments of silence Yogi suddenly jumped up, causing Nai to jump up (lip connections forgotten), worried for his friend. Looking up at Yogi, he saw his signature smile. Yogi took Nai's hand and led him to the hot spring saying;

"Well I better go and thank Gareki-kun for taking care of me then!" Then they too disappeared into the fog's warm embrace as they slipped into the water looking for Gareki.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gareki: (blushing) Why the HELL are you staring at me like that?!

Yogi: (pouting) Can't I admire my hero?

Gareki: (brisling) That's not how you look at a hero! But I'm not a hero so it doesn't matter.

Nai: What's a hero. (tilts head quizzically)

Yogi: A hero is like Nyamparona-

Gareki: NO!

Yogi: (whines) Yes he is. (Big noise is heard)

Everyone: Whats that!

Yogi: I don't know…it might be a Vagura. (swings Nai onto his shoulders and runs toward the noise)

Karoku: (comes out from behind Gareki before he could follow) Hello Gareki-kun.

Gareki: (whirls around) What the fuck!

Karoku: Tsk,tsk. That's not very nice, but I think we can fix that as we get to know each other better.

Gareki: (Gets a bad feeling and runs away) Hell No!

But did he get away?

I finished only half of chapter 5. I will continue next week when my father is not forcing more chores for Mother's Day. Please review! Oh, another reason I was late was because I was writing a crossover fanfic. A Black Butler and Karneval fanfiction. I'll give you a summary and maybe you can help me pick out a good title, because the only title I can think of is "What if?" but its unoriginal. If I can get a good title it should be out next week if Yogi doesn't get jealous and might continue if you like it. So here's the summary (unless continuation is confirmed);

What if instead of going to Mine's house to steal he went to the Phamtomhives. Dodging bullets, flying vases and dynamite, will Gareki be any safer when Sebastian discovers his seceret? (crossover, light bondage, yaoi, k+)


	6. Chapter 6: Disapperance in the Fog (2)

Yo! Whats up? I'm surprised that no one complained about splitting chapter 5. Oh well. Are you guys getting comfortable with this story? What did you think about my other story's introduction? I'm also planning on making a Karneval and D-Gray Man story that's sort-of based off this story. What do you guys think? I'm kinda dying of a pull of boredom, addiction to reading fanfiction, and partially drowning in homework…though my grades are in pretty good condition. Well, you're not interested in my story's and mine cries for comforting reviews that shows that we are not alone. We need to get our act together before this not guilty story goes down the drain. *sigh* Enjoy!

* * *

Gareki: (growls) Jerk! You did _not _just do that!

Ginnoh: (sniffle) I can't help it! I do my best to make the dead-line so no one is disappointed but hardly anyone talks to me! I do my best not to ditch both my viewers and you guys. But…(finally stops crying) If they want the next chapter I would like 5 more reviews. The total would be 13 right now.

Gareki:(sighs with relief that my rant is finally over and smirks at my now dark tone) And what would happen if they don't give the 5 reviews? Though a mere 5 minutes you can easily type a response so it shouldn't be a problem…(trails off musingly as he waits for an answer)

Ginno:(smirks, lips quirking slightly. Gareki shivers) I will have to stop at this chapter till the requirements are met. You know what happens at the end of this chapter right?

Gareki:(eyes widen in shock and quickly changed into anger. Grabs my shirt front and lifts me till we were face-to-face and snarls) You wouldn't DARE!

Ginnoh:(Looks at him pitifully and shrugs) Its not my choice anymore. Its up to the viewers. At least its only 5 more, I read one the required 50! And in the end, it was never finished.

Gareki:(glares daggers at you) You better review! 'Cause if this ends here you'll regret abandoning us! (stalks off stiffly)

Ginnoh:(whispering) Please review. I don't know how long Gareki can fend him off.

I do not own Karneval.

* * *

Disappearance in the Fog (Part 2)

_During Nai and Yogi's Conversation_

_(Gareki)_

"That Baka Neko Yogi!" Gareki muttered angrily as he sat in the corner on the far side of the hot spring, hidden by the rocky landscape. "I'm not cute!" Water splashed as the seething teen hit the water as a way to vent his anger, but stopped as soon as he realized how childish he must have looked. He sat back down into the water and leaned against a rock leaving him chest deep in the warm soothing water. Pulling his goggles over his eyes and willed himself to relax as his goggles fogged up, leaving him soothing whiteness as he waited for Yogi and Nai to come out.

"Hm?" Gareki abruptly tensed, something didn't feel right to him. Feeling a shift in the water behind him he whirled and came face to face with Karoku. "What the hell!" Gareki shouted and tried to back away, only to trip on the water and fall with a splash. Karoku continues to smile as he looks upon Gareki's dripping wet form, he had Gareki cornered.

"Nice to see you again Gareki." Karoku said smirking Gareki scrowled at him as he got up in a defensive position.

"Well it's sure as hell not nice to see you!" He spat. Karoku frowned, but his eyes glinted with a light that made Gareki on edge.

"Now that's not very nice Gareki." Karoku said, taking on fatherly tone, but it changed into something else when he added; "It seems like when we get home some punishments are in order." Gareki's eyes widened in fear for a moment before he slid behind his arrogant mask and scoffed.

"Are you drunk right now? Who in their right mind would go home with you? Furthermore why do you think _I _would go home with you! We tried to kill each other last time!" Gareki finished with a hand waved in the direction of Karoku's scar as his eyes flashed with distain and anger.

Karoku merely continued to smile, easily seeing though Gareki's façade and admiring that he was able to stay strong…Even though he was alone and half-naked in front of his enemy. He snapped out of his reverie when Gareki added tauntingly; "And what can you do in the real world? What can you do alone here?" That's it! I can't take it anymore! Karoku snapped.

"Ha. Hahahaahahhhaha!" He laughed, bending over in mirth till he was able to regain his poster and breathed heavily on the heavy air. Looking up, he saw Gareki's ticked off expression as he growled;

What the frick is so funny about being alone?" Karoku stood back up slowly and said sweetly, though his glacier blue eyes;

"Whoever said I was alone Gareki-kun?" Gareki's eyes widened and the mask broke revealing a freaked-out teen beneath. "Now Yuuka." Karoku called when he saw Gareki take a step back in shock.

"Yes Karoku-sama." A voice stated from behind Gareki. He whirled, fist raised for a punch. No way in hell am I going to give up without a fight! But the fist met a large hand and was raised above his head. Gritting his teeth, Gareki swung his other hand, aiming for the gut, but the hand met the same fate as the other. Gareki growled in frustration and started to struggle.

"Don't waste your time Gareki, you're mine now.' A voice whispered into his ear, followed by a sticky warmth that made Gareki gasp and stiffen, but his pride wouldn't throw the towel. Twisting his body, he kicked at the source of that awful sensation, or he attempted to.

"Tsk, tsk. That's no way to treat your master Gareki-kun." Karoku said as he narrowly avoided getting kicked in a tender area.

"You'll have to break me before I ever call you Master." Gareki spat as he struggled in vain to get his hands free, but he was tiring. Sensing weakness, Karoku leaned in and lifted Gareki's chin till they were face to face.

"I don't have to break you," Karoku stated as his other hand pulled Gareki's goggles in front of the boy's face. "I just have to tame you." He said as he released the goggles, they instantly shot back to its owner and hit his face with a resounding smack, causing Gareki to yelp in surprised pain. Karoku smirked and pulled out a small pouch and opened it to reveal its contents. He picked out a vial filled with clear liquid, he opened the lid and quickly covered Gareki's mouth and placed the vial under the boy's nose. Gareki, caught off guard, breathed in. Obsidian eyes widened in recognition of the nemurinamida, but they quickly started to close as the effects of the drug came into effect. The last thing Gareki heard was Karoku whispering into his ear;

"Sleep well, You'll be at your new home tomorrow." No! Gareki thought thickly before falling under the effects of the drug and lie limply in his captors arms. Karoku smiled at Gareki's sleeping form before turning around and walking into the fog with nothing but a finger's twitch saying;

"Lets go Yuuka."

"Yes, Karoku-sama." Yuuka said and followed while carrying Gareki over his shoulder, into the fog that hides the events that had taken place in it.

* * *

Karoku: (dancing in the shadows) I got Gareki! I got Gareki! I got Gareki!

Yuuka: (rolls his eyes) Is this child really of such great importance that he is worth to chant and dance for?

Karoku: (looks at him in shock) You thinks he's not. (smirks) if you believe that, then you know nothing! But knowledge come with responsibility. All you need to know is that I'm helping him harness it. (pulls out a pocket watch, looks at it, and curses) We have to hurry if we are to get any sleep tonight! I'm not allowed to look uncared for in front of Erishika or she never leave me alone!(dashes off)

Yuuka: (looks over his shoulder at Gareki) Why do I always have the madman bosses with weird obsessions? (goes after Karoku)

* * *

How did this chapter go? If you want to save / find out what happens to Gareki. Please review! Now I have to go and start writing chapter 12 so peace out!

Nemurinamida= nemuri (sleep(ing)+namida (tears)


	7. Chapter 7: Sweet Temptation

You did it! You got 5 more reviews before the end of the day I submitted the chapter! I think you were just tired of my drama and didn't want a broken Gareki (not that I blame you). Well you passed this bar; I won't push for reviews (as much as I loved the enthusiastic response). But I would still like to get reviews, get favorited, and followed. It shows that my story is appreciated, the fruit in my smoothie, ya know? Well, we all know I don't own Karneval, but I don't know what Karoku might have by the end of this story though…

* * *

Nai &amp; Yogi: (calling in the dense fog) Gareki! Where are you?! If you can hear either of us, give us a sign!

Nai: (lower lip quivering, looks close to tears) Yogi, why is Gareki not answering?

Yogi: (sighs and tries to comfort the child) Don't worry Nai. Gareki just not be able to hear us through the fog. (reaches out his hand for Nai to take) Come on, let's look one more time around the hot spring. We might have missed him.

Nai: (gives a watery smile and takes the hand) Okay.

(Walk around the edge of the water till Nai stops, starts to shake violently, falls to his knees, and cries)

Yogi: (shocked at the sudden change tries clam the hysterical child) What's wrong Nia-kun?! Don't cry! Tell me what's wrong! (almost going into hysterics from the sudden change in the child crying in front of him)

(Not able to say anything, Nai just points toward the water. Following the gaze, Yogi saw what got Nai so worked up that he too, fell to his knees, ashen faced and pupils dilated in shock.)

Yogi: (Once he got a better grasp on reality, picks his phone and calls Hirato) Hi…rato?

Hirato: (aswers wondering what's wrong wit one of his Fighters) Yes Yogi? Whats wrong? I heard you had a rather hard fall in the dunk tank. Make sure you thank Gareki (Yogi bursts into tears) Oh dear, why are you crying? Did Gareki-

Yogi: (says through tears and Nai's cries) That's just it Hirato-san! Gareki is gone!

Hirato: (suddenly serious) What do you mean Yogi? Report!

(But that's all he could get out of Yogi and he had no choice but to visit the place himself. Finding them and looking around he saw what caused this mayhem. For hanging on one of the rocks in the water…Was Gareki's blood-stained goggles.)

* * *

Chapter 6: Sweet Temptation

I finally have him! Thought gleefully as they walked into his room. He stared at his prize that lay sleeping in his subordinate's arms, Karoku smiled as Yuuka placed Gareki on a large floor pillow beside his bed and then tied the boy's wrists to one of the legs of the bed, leaving just enough length for the boy to shift position. Then Yuuka bowed stiffly to Karoku, recommending him to get some sleep because of his morning meal with Erishika, and left the room with a click of a doorknob. Karoku sighed with relief once Yuuka left the room, he wasn't afraid of the Vargura, but their malice filled aura kept him on edge.

"Na-…i." Karoku whirled in surprise, Gareki had started to squirm in his bonds. Karoku quickly walked over and confirmed that the boy was still asleep.

"You really hate falling quietly don't you Gareki?" Karoku murmured as he knelt down to get a closer look at (the now silent and still) Gareki, luckily for him, the moon was at his peak, bathing the (only towel around the waist) teen in its serene light. Karoku started to breath deeply as he continued to stare at the figure in front of him.

In the moonlight Gareki's pale smooth skin seemed to glow and the sweat from his previous nightmare only enhance its luminescence. Karoku started to look at the boy in greater detail and couldn't resist to touching Gareki's silky soft, curly black hair, the tips of his long, thick, naturally curled eyelashes, brushing the tips of his fingers over Gareki's petal-soft, uncapped lips, shivering slightly when Gareki's warm breath caressed his fingers. Soon, Karoku was using his hands to feel and trace Gareki's defined collarbone, his rose colored nipples, and toned abbs. He lastly removed the towel around Gareki to touch his round ass. Karoku's eye's glinted lustily as he finally got up to head to his bed to rest, eyes never leaving the feast before him.

He couldn't wait to modify him, to take the boy's beauty and perfect it. He took the extra blanket from the end of his bed and tucked it around Gareki, not wanting him to catch a cold. He ran his fingers through Gareki's hair one last time before going to his own bed. Tomorrow. Karoku thought as he closed his eyes, watching the rise and fall of the mound of the floor beside him. The fun begins.

* * *

No ending chapter this time and its short, sorry. And sorry I didn't give the story this morning. My gym teacher tried to kill us 25-45 pound weights, 20 laps, and other (49) sets of exercises. Two guys quit and a girl cried and I was dying 'cause I felt tied to my bed from the soreness. This was also Keystone week and so is the next (lucky me!). Anyway I notice my story can go three ways, if you want I could make all three but I want you to chose which come first (choice doesn't come for another 5+ chapters but depending on answers I need to know choices ahead of time to I can write the chapters). So, my choices are;

1\. Yogi (with appearance of Silver)

2\. Karoku

3\. Yuuka

Take your pick through review or however, but this is your chance to help which end comes first! May the tallies ever be in your favor!


	8. Sorry!

I'm soooo sorry I haven't been on for a long while! I somehow got temporarily locked out of my own account and have been stuck with house renovation chores. *Ugh* Anyway I'm back now and should be releasing the chapters tomorrow with my long awaited free time! And since i am already here let me say thank you all for your patience and support! Oh, and before I forget I am not making a Yuuka ending because I realized that I dont put too much character into him in the story. sorry if you disappointed. And a while ago (when I was still locked out) I found a reviewer who asked the question of "Where is evil Karoku's obsession with Nai?" I am very glad you asked because I haven't really touched base with that. Well you know how Nia is a animal (Ninji?) turned human right? Well Gareki is just the opposite and his probably (is in my story) partially altered DNA from his time on the slave ship is a big reason why it was possible. Anyway Karoku wants Gareki _because_ Nai cares for him and his own additional reasons as well. *cough* Well I hope I aswered that question! And one other thing...In this timeframe of the story Circus already has has the original Karoku so do you want Gareki with the good or bad Karoku? Do you want it to be a good or bad ending? I already got Yogi's ending so no worries. R&amp;R Please and hope you forgive me!


	9. Chapter 9: Yuuka

I'm back~! So sorry about delay, I found out a couple summer mayhems were going to occur and I'm depriving myself of sleep by reading _lots _of other people's fanfictions. I also apologize for not updating this chapter. Who knew that online schools hate airplane Wi-Fi with a passion? Anyway I'm in the birth country of Karneval and am still going to update when I'm not fending off school assignments and chasing anime characters. Without further ado here's chapter 8.

* * *

Do not own Karneval or Incura Cells.

A = thoughts

Yogi: Whaaa~ Gareki is _gone_ what are we gonna do!

Nai: (sniffle)

Karoku: (hugs Nai) Don't worry Nai, I'm sure Circus can find Gareki-kun. (Looks at Hirato pointingly)

Nai: (Hides head in Karoku's should as he cries out) What if Evil Karoku ha him! He said that if Gareki stayed with me he would break! What if he's breaking Gareki!

Everyone is quiet at this announcement. Until Hirato clears his throat.

Hirato: (Kneels in front of Nai as he speaks to everyone) We will find him and we will all make sure he doesn't break, I promise you that as Captain.

Nai: (pokes head out, showing watery ruby eyes and gives a small smile) Okay

Hirato: (Stands up to face everyone) Come on, I want a full report on how, when and where we are retrieving Gareki!

Everyone: (Including Yogi) Yes sir!

* * *

Chapter 8: Yuuka

"Nng. Mmf." Gareki groaned as he rolled over, only to come face to face with bright sunlight. Gareki jerked back…or he tried to.

Thunk!

"Kuso! Ite!" Gareki snarled as his attempt to jerk back actually made his head make contact with a metal bedframe. That when Gareki noticed (a) he was tied to a bed, thankfully not on it and (b) that he was naked save a thin blanket to cover him. Gareki hissed in shock but instantly snapped out of it when he heard a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Yuuka in butler clothing, holding a silver platter in one hand with steaming foods.

"Good morning Shonen. Did you sleep well?" He asked in monotone but his blood red eyes betrayed sarcasm and (Gareki internally flinched) a hint of lust? Gareki didn't answer, instead he glared daggers at the man in front of him. Yuuka smirked. This is going to be fun.

"Karoku-sama has an important meeting to attend to and has placed you in my care until he returns. He explains in a clipped tone to the wary teen. "When you are done with your bath I have some clothes for you to change into and you can have some breakfast after that."

"And who the _fuck _gave that bastard the right to rule me life?" Gareki spat venomously, shaking with rage, his eyes were nearly black with such fiery emotion that Yuuka took a step back, momentarily surprised but soon recovered and smiled. Oh, shit! Gareki thought and started to mentally panic when Yuuka pulled out a knife and leisurely walked toward him. Yuuka leaned on top of him and waved the knife in front of Gareki's face.

"You should calm down," Gareki shivered slightly as warm air ghosted over his right ear. "or my hand might accidently…slip." Yuuka murmured silkily, letting his tongue just flick his charge's ear.

"Sick bastard" Gareki snarled, but still flinched at the touch. Yuuka's blood red eyes flashed before he quickly cut the rope off the boy's wrists, but before Gareki could sit up he was forcefully dragged to standing position by the throat. Gareki instantly grabbed the offending the appendage that was restricting his windpipe. Soon, his glaring obsidian eyes met glinting red ones.

"I wonder how long that arrogance will last?" Yuuka murmured as he nibbled on Gareki's ear. Gareki gasped, face staring to lose color, Yuuka smirks and says in a low voice that would send shivers down anyone's spine, "As long as you don't make trouble, I'm sure we can make a connection." Gareki's blazing eyes was the only warning he had before Gareki punched in the face causing Yuuka to let go of him in surprise. Gareki manages to stay standing as he breathed live-saving oxygen. Yuuka touched his left cheek, where it was staring to turn red, shocked that the boy could still physically fight back. He snapped out of it when Gareki spoke, finally catching his breath.

"Yeah," Gareki said smirking, though the cocky image was kind-of ruined with Gareki hiding his body with the blanket from the floor. "I think I already made a connection." Yuuka hides a smile, This is going to be _fun._

* * *

Okay, I finally got this chapter typed. I will just say this now, I love writing and typing stories/fanfiction, but trying to juggle this with online school is just ridiculous! I mean, I have to do 32-33 classes a week 4 quizzes and 3-4 tests/exams _included_. I haven't had a weekend since I got here and I'm I JAPAN right now! I want to go places and I'm stuck in the house. My only consolation is this and that my English teacher has no idea what she got herself into when she assigned us to make 'short' stories. I think mine is 30 some-thing pages but oh well. Anyway I'll type when I can or write because I got another crossover idea. Harry Potter and Black Butler. Tell me what you think about it.

There many worlds and dimensions in this universe and lots of you-s and me-s. We are all connected to ourselves in many ways. Just what happens when Ciel's tortured soul not only summons Sebastian, but a small bloody hurt Harry? What will happen to prophecy escaped Harry and how will change the story of Black Butler. How will Sebastian react to two delectable souls in his face?


	10. Chapter 10:Appeals Part 1

I'm back! School has been such a drag. Well I finally learned voice activation so it's making everything easier and easier a fan fiction too. Hopefully, this will make things easier and less time consuming. Well enough about me, it's time to get on with the show!

I don't own Karneval and I still have an omake this time, at least in the beginning that is.

Chapter 8: Appeals

"I'll be back in 30 minutes to bring you to your wardrobe. I hope the temperature accommodates you." Said Yuuka with formality and mock politeness. Gareki didn't answer but he did sigh with relief when the door finally closed. He hesitantly removed the blanket that covered his being as inched toward the bathtub.

Che! I wonder how long I'll get this treatment. Gareki thought as he slipped into the bath. As he reached for the bucket to wet his hair he glanced at the violet bracelets that adorned it.

_**Flashback**_

"What the hell are these?!" Gareki snarled as he threw a punch at Yuuka. Yuuka grabbed that hand and lifted Gareki up by it.

"It's so you can never get away." Yuuka explained as he watched the thrashing teen.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Gareki growled as he was dragged out the door.

"Those bracelets connect like chains to each other along with other… Abilities Karoku saw fit to add, including a tracker." Gareki stopped struggling as he heard these words. Yuuka smiled and said it Gareki down when they turned the corner, sensing the boy wasn't going to fight back this time.

_**End of flashback**_

Gareki sighed as he bathed, trying to think of a foolproof escape plan. But until he found out the rest of the "abilities" the irremovable bracelets hold, he couldn't make a move. But, he thought determinedly I'm not going down peacefully!

"Are you ready for a change of clothes Shounen?" Yuuka asked smirking as Gareki came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe. He is such a fine specimen. Yuuka thought as they walked down the hall. He watched as the sunlight from the window reflected Gareki's damp hair and had to look away for a second to compose himself when a drop of water fell from his hair and slid down his porcelain neck and glided down his collarbone and then disappeared as a contacted the robe. I have to watch myself when I'm alone with the boy, but for now, I guess I'll just have to enjoy myself. He thought as they reach their destination. When they entered the room and Yuuka close and lock the door, Gareki stood stock still form of a moment before explaining.

"What the hell is this!" Yuuka have the hide his laughter behind his hand. There are none midnight blue room. It had polished walnut flooring, a mahogany table, a large oak wardrobe, a cherry vanity table, a big window with lavish draperies of plum purple, and a four poster bed with the drawers underneath with its sheets the same blue in the room with hints of silver and black.

"It's your new room and the place where Karoku-sama comes to…" Yuuka stops before he reveals too much.

"Comes to what?" Gareki snarls turning to face him.

"That's classified." Yuuka snaps as he brought Gareki to the table." Before we choose an outfit for you I suggest having something to eat." Yuuka says, quickly changing the topic, which did not go unnoticed, but Gareki that slide… For now.

After he ate, Gareki attempted to get to the drawer to get some clothes, only to be stopped by Yuuka. "What are you doing? " Gareki growled.

"Your clothes aren't there," Yuuka the replies calmly as he steered the confused boy to the wardrobe. "there here." He finished as he pulled open the doors. Gareki was nearly blinded by the colors that shimmered off the lights, once his eyes got used to the light he led at his a surprise when he saw the clothes… Almost all of them were dresses.

"Hell no, I'm not wear and those clothes!" gar key shouted as he backed away quickly, only to be dragged back by Yuuka.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Yuuka stated to the struggling teen. "I have orders for you to be dressed before he returned so calm down so I can do my job."

"No I won't! I won't let you dress me up like a woman!" Gareki shouted as he tried fight Yuuka off.

"Then you'll have to forgive me." Yuuka calmly replies as he pinched a nerve on Gareki's neck, knocking him out. "I have a reputation to uphold."

_Hours later_

"Ugh." Gareki groaned as he regained consciousness. He got up groggily and put his hand to his head as he waited for the world to stop spending. And a few minutes later it did stop, but what appeared before him was worse than the dizziness.

"Awake Gareki-kun?" Karoku asked silkily as he appeared from the shadows of the dark room. He walks over to the bed that Gareki was in and sat on the end of it. Gareki tried to scoot away from Karoku, only to find out that what he thought was a blanket on his lap, was really a sapphire blue dress was silver trimming. His eyes widened as he saw the venerable position he was in and tried to get away in earnest, only to be pinned down by Karoku.

"Let me go!" Gareki snarled starting to thrash. "I will ne-nngh!" Gareki's sentence was cut off with Karoku's kiss and since Gareki was in the middle of speaking, Karoku had a clear passage to Gareki's throat, where he stuffed a pillow down it. Once Karoku released him from the kiss Gareki tried to cough up whenever he was given, but it would come up!

"Done?" Karoku asked when Gareki stopped coughing. Gareki at him.

"What did you give me?" he snarled but his voice was cracked from coughing too much.

"Oh, just something that will help me help you out." Karoku said lightly.

"What the –ngh!" Gareki's face suddenly flushed red when he tried to shift away from Karoku. Karoku smiled.

Gareki: (growls) what did you give me?

Karoku:(sticks tongue out) not telling! (Takes Gareki's hand) but since you're in a dress, let's dance!

Gareki:(tries to put up a fight but the drug made him fall…right into Karoku's arms)

Karoku: I didn't know you were so eager

Gareki: (groans and mutters)Bastard

Karoku: Don't worry we'll take it slow (purposely misinterpreting what Gareki said)

So they danced around the room, actually it was Karoku leading Gareki around the room because whatever is in his system sapped any strength he had to do anything but lean on Karoku for support.

OK this was pretty long, but now I can see I can update a lot easier now so it shouldn't be as long of a way as long schoolwork doesn't bother me. So, what gonna happen to Gareki. He was just given an unknown drug, is flushed red for unknown reasons, with Karoku looking mighty pleased. What's gonna happen? Until next time, hopefully.


	11. Chapter 11: Appeals Part 2

Wow, I just noticed how many mistakes I made I my last chapter. *sigh* Just so you know, Karoku stuffed a pill down Gareki's throat, not a pillow (it would be fun if they had a pillow fight later though…maybe).

I also thank for your patience and lack of flames. I will appreciate helpful criticism as they are stepping stones to improvement. I wish other authors/writers understand that even if some (or a lot) of people are being arses about your work, there are other that appreciate it. I read a lot of fanfiction where the writers take out their hurt on every one and or soon later quit the story, which leaves me frustrated usually because, even if some of it was a bit rough (or was on need of improvement from a non-judgmental friend), it had a good/amazing/intriguing idea/plot. As for people that say negative things like 'this is stupid' or 'so and so shouldn't act like this why the *beep* would you do this', ect. In all fanfiction I've read I saw that words or similar of 'I appreciate constructive critizim.' Then the warnings and lastly 'If this is not your thing the backspace arrow is in the corner'. You choose what you read you feel the need to insult the idea and/or writer then leave the story without scorning it. *Whew* Okay I'm done ranting. Thank you for sticking with me through it and this fanfiction. NOW, let's find out what that pill was.

I do not own Karneval.

Chapter 9: Appeals Part 2

_"What did you give me?" Gareki suddenly flushed red when he tried to shift away from Karoku. Karoku smiled._

It kicked in fast. Karoku thought in appreciation at the flushed teen in front of him. Gareki was flushed in an enticing rosy hue, he also started to pant and quiver. Karoku smiled as he got off the boy and went to the desk and pulled out the choker in the ring. He put the ring on his own finger and the choker on Gareki, who was clutching the sheets and gasping, but he managed to get out;

"What did you do to me, you bastard?" Gareki winced at the weird tone his voice had. He looked away in embarrassment. He regretted that choice a few seconds later.

_Click!_

"Hm? Waa-!" Gareki let out a startled yell when his bracelets connected themselves and stuck themselves to the head of the bed. He then felt something warm inside his thigh, but instead of kicking like he usually would have, he shuddered and can only look with hazy eyes as Karoku slowly removed their clothing in kissed him hungrily. Gareki couldn't do anything for a bit until he had enough sense to bite, breaking the moment. Blood dripping from his tongue as Karoku licked gave him a demonic appearance. Karoku's smile with blood covered lips along with the shadows brought on by the fire from the hearth… Was truly demonic.

"So ready already, Gareki-kun?" Gareki shuddered, he felt like he was burning up and Karoku's voice was like glacier air, he wanted more. No! I won't lose myself to him. But his body lay out a sigh and relaxed at the coolness of Karoku's words. Karoku smiled as he took it as the yes and moved once again on top of the naked teen. Gareki gasped at the coolness of Karoku's skin and touch and shuddered violently as Karoku whispered into his ear as he licked it.

"It is going to hurt, but I will be there to change it all to pleasure, are you ready?" Gareki could only growl as the drug came completely into effect. Karoku smiled at the drugged teen and leaned down. If anyone looked in the would have thought they were kissing, but they weren't. Karoku leaned down with his blood covered lips and kissed the black stone on the choker. The bloody kiss mark stayed on the stone for a second and was then absorbed into the stone. As soon as the last bit of blood disappeared the runes on the choker started to glow. Slowly, one by one, till they met at the stone. When they grow reach the stone shot out a brilliant light that enveloped Gareki started to scream in pain and thrash around, that's when Karoku stepped in. He muttered gentle nothings into Gareki's ear as he tousled his hair kissed him the bloodless lips. Soon the screams changed into moans as he leaned into Karoku's touch. Hours past with moans and groans of pleasure as felt feelings that he never experienced before, he had many questions, but he couldn't think through the haze that gathered in his mind. So he let himself get swept by emotion and moaned for Karoku till he fell into unconsciousness. As Karoku pulled back from Gareki he noticed the last bit of light disappearing into the gem, causing him to smile. It was too dark now, but he couldn't wait to see the new Gareki.

But for now, he thought as he laid down beside Gareki, putting a possessive arm around him as he pulled the covers. I'll have to settle with this.

Okay, another chapter down! Soon, or very soon I'm putting my Karneval-Black Butler 1-shot or if people love/give enough positive reviews a chapter story...Maybe. So check out my profile, it just might be there. Thank you all for your support and reading this.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while...house projects and school+work driving me crazy! Anyway I put a poll and the first to reach 10 is the next to be updated and I will bring it up each time I updated one so its YOU who gets to choose what gets updated! Good Luck and may Nike be on your side~!


	13. Chapter 13:Buraki

I'm back so please don't kill me for not updating for so long! Thank you to all who read, PM, reviewed, and everything! I hope you like this new chapter because we finally see what Karoku did to Gareki. I'm so excited! I hope you all enjoy it and review!

P.S. PLEASE vote at poll so I can update this faster

I do not own Karneval.

* * *

Buraki/ Blacky

When Gareki opened his eyes, he groaned, he was so _sore_! As he tried to stretch an unimaginable amount of pain originating from his ass made itself known.

"*gasp*" Gareki opened his mouth in a soundless scream. _What the hell! Why is there a pain there?!_ What happened the day before came back to him, he tenses and slowly opened his eyes and noticed that the curtains were closed and no lights where on, something was wrong. Scratch that, he could _see_ it! _ How the hell am I able to see this well?! It was pitch black just a few hours ago! _ As Gareki slowly got over his sudden surprise, he noticed another one, an arm was wrapped was wrapped around his waist. _Shit!_ Gareki paled as he slowly turned to face the owner of the appendage.

"Karoku!?" He choked as he jerked back, only to whine in pain as he fell off the bed. He gingerly sat himself up, shaking his head to rid of the lingering mental fuzz. _ What kind of drug did that bastard give me! _He thought bitterly looking down, only to blush. _Shit, I'm naked! _He them noticed his hands _The bracelets are not stuck together anymore!_ He looked at his wrists for a bit before balling his hands to fists, eyes alight with determination as he started searching the room, using his new eyesight to his advantage, looking for information…and clothes.

He searched the room top to bottom in darkness (not that it made any difference) but found nothing, though Gareki winced as he remembered what was inside the dresser he almost opened yesterday, but he did find a bathrobe as he neared the end of his search. As he tried to put it on, he felt something furry between his legs, looking down, he saw four black furry fox tails with a silver tips. Gareki turned quickly to see who was behind him, but found no one. Starting to mentally freak out he slowly walked to the horrid wardrobe of dresses to use the mirror within. He let out a whine in shock _What did Karoku DO?! _Gareki thought in horror as he looked at his body. His hair was still black but now has pure silver tips, atop his head are a pair of black cat ears (also with silver tips), he opened his mouth in shock all poker faces forgotten, only to get another shock with the sight of his now sharper canines. He turned slightly to see not one but _two_ tails connected to him, waving slightly in some unseen wind. It was during this time that he noticed the choker. He fingered it slowly, searchingly. The metal was warm from his body heat and smooth all round. _Shit, where's the clasp!_ Gareki's eyes widened for a second before they narrowed.

"You won't be able to take it off." A calm voice stated behind him. Gareki whirled around to see Karoku awake on the bed with that dam smirk on his face. It slowly changed to something close to a smile as he saw tails flicking behind Gareki. Karoku heard a low growl from the figure before him. _Seems like he was 100% compatible._ Karoku thought as he got out of the bed and walked over to his new pet.

"Don't come any closer!" Gareki snarled, fangs flashing and tails lashing. Karoku stopped a few feet away from him.

"And what do you think that will accomplish Gareki-kun?" Gareki just sneered as his eyes flicked around for an escape route to present itself. His eyes instantly fell back on Karoku as he raised his left hand to reveal the black ring.

"Get this straight Gareki-kun," Karoku stated possessively with a small smirk "You're mine now, you have no right to defy me." He raised his ring to his lips and licked it delicately.

"Hng!" Gareki groaned, suddenly falling to the floor, and twitched as he withheld his pain-filled cries as he waited for what Karoku did to him to subside. When it finally did, Gareki raised his head, only to be faced with a smothering white cloth. Not wanting to be there a moment longer, he crawled out only to come face to face with shiny black shoes. Looking up, Gareki saw a gigantic Yuuka looking down at him. With an animalistic yelp he never heard out of his mouth before, he jumped back, only to be caught in mid-air.

"To be able to control this form that quickly after the Shift… You are full of surprises Gareki-kun." Karoku's now very loud voice praised him from somewhere above his head. Squirming, Gareki tried to escape Karoku's grasp. Gareki froze for a second as his brain caught up to the thought. _…The bastard was holding him! What the hell?!"_ Breathing as deeply as he could with hands around his navel, he needed to be calm if he was going to get out of this mad house. He took a moment to look at his hands… or paws now. Gareki stiffened as panic took hold of him again. _I shrunk! I'm a freaking animal! What the heck did he do to me?!" _Twisting, Gareki decided test if his teeth were as sharp as they felt, only to hear that cursed sound.

_CLICK!_

Gareki's eyes widened, that's the sound, the blasted sound that held him to the bed, but this time… Gareki was set to the ground gently. Instantly, he tried to get some distance between Karoku and himself, only to be pulled back…by a leash. Growling lowly, Gareki's eyes followed the leash's trail to find the end in Karoku's left hand. Getting into pouncing position, he growled threatening as he could with his size.

"_What the hell did you do to me?"_ Karoku looked down at him with a sliver of surprise, before he actually smiled, eyes aglow in pride and triumphant pleasure.

"Telepathically speaking now? Really, I'll have to a better eye on you. You truly _are_ compatible with that animal." Before Gareki could question him anymore, Yuuka spoke.

"It's almost time for breakfast with Erishika." Karoku grimaced before nodding.

"Understood, we wouldn't want to keep the lady waiting." Gareki tried to inch for the shadows, hoping they would forget him, he didn't want to be dragged around and shown off as some prized pet! Sadly, Karoku had other plans as he once again jerked to Karoku's feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Karoku smiled as he said this almost dotingly as he and Yuuka walked out the door, dragging a growling and cursing Gareki behind them.

"Remember to be on your best behavior or I'm leaving you in this form for the rest of the day." And Gareki, not seeing any other choice but to wait for his chance for now, started to grudgingly follow.

* * *

I'm not sure if it was caught yet but Karoku did what the original did to Nai, only in reverse so technically Nai and Gareki are brothers. At least that's the image I want to convey. Should the original Karoku like Gareki or should it take time? Thank you for your support.


End file.
